House Rules
= Consent = Dark Forces MUSH is a Cooperative Non-Consent game. Actions taken ICly can and often will result in severe consequences. That being said, we encourage players to work with each other to reach suitable compromises as much as possible. GMs can (and should) be called into a scene if a compromise seems unlikely. GMs have several immediate responsibilities with regards to consent. *GMs must make sure all players participating in a scene have consented to recognizing GM authority. If a player does not consent, they must leave. If they do not leave, they are officially considered as giving consent to the GM, regardless of whatever they might say otherwise. *It is the GM's responsibility to give some warning when a character action could very well lead to severe or permanent injury or character death. Keep things in good faith and give each other a chance to survive. *GM'd Chardeath is ultimately not consensual. That said, we feel that GMs should respect a player's wishes to not have their character die as much as makes sense for that current situation. If the character in question lead a charge into a mass of heavily-armed antagonists without adequate backup, a GM should feel free to ignore any pleas from that character's player for leniency. As has been stated above (and in various other places), IC actions demand IC consequences. *That being said, GMs should respect player requests for clarity and information and be as helpful as possible; chardeath that occurs because of OOC confusion is not fun for anyone. Please try to avoid this by keeping communication lines open, clear, and respectful. For more information on Stories and GMing, see Running Plots. = Dice = * Yes, we use dice. No, you don't have to. Please agree on this before you start arbitrating battles (GMing), and please make it known which method you favor. * A result of 10 only counts as 1 success; if you have a relevant specialty, you may re-roll these and add any resulting successes to your total. If a 10 is re-rolled as a 1, the success is negated as usual. 10's that are eaten by 1's may not be rerolled. * Botches. A botch occurs when more ones are rolled than successes. These are critical failures. If a botch occurs with absolutely no successes, this is a catastrophic failure. = Specialties = * Specialties allow for 10s to be rerolled for the chance at extra successes. Rolling a 1 on any such reroll eats successes as normal. * A double specialty allows for 10s to count as two successes, though the 10 may only be rerolled as above. Rolling a 10 on a double specialty does not transform that 10 into two dice to be both rerolled. Ex. A player has a combat specialty in Dexterity, and a Melee specialty in axes. When they roll Dexterity + Melee to hit, they are working under a double specialty. = Abilities = Many abilities have been revised, removed, or changed completely. See the Abilities page for a complete listing. = Backgrounds = The following backgrounds have been amended from the core rules. Allies Have been modified slightly. See: Background: Allies. Familiar Spirit See: Background: Familiar Spirit. Fetish See: Background: Fetish Generally, the maximum level of any one fetish purchased with this background should be 3. Such a fetish will be scrutinized heavily, but is usually approved if the application is sound. You may attempt to apply a character with a level 4 or 5 fetish, but these are game-altering items, and so will be immediately rejected if an airtight explanation is not provided. Thus, if you are entertaining the idea of applying a character with a level 4 or 5 fetish, please speak with a wizard before submitting an application so nobody's time is wasted. Pure Breed See: Background: Pure Breed This background costs double, and in order to maintain the bonuses it gives, you must act as you're expected to. Silver Fangs automatically start at PB 3, unless they don't, at which point they're foisted off to other tribes. Rites See: Background: Rites. = Merits & Flaws = Some have been altered. Please make sure to read the available text. = Camps/Bloodlines/Etc. = We allow them provided they make sense in the character application. You must also show that you actually understand what the given camp/bloodline/etc is about, instead of just picking them because the name sounds cool. These subdivisions are found almost exclusively within the various splatbooks. = Sources Restrictions = * Anything out of Rage Across the Heavens is restricted unless an application includes fantastic reasoning as to how your character managed to summon Rorg (for example) and not get smooshed. * All end-times materials (Apocalypse, Gehenna, etc) are restricted. We are not acknowledging this stage of WhiteWolf's metaplot, and any material taken from these sources will have to be heavily justified. * All non-modern source material must be fairly-well justified in an application to be seriously considered for approval. = Incompatible Stats = See: Crossover Rules Since the various spheres have stats that do not easily translate between them that are sometimes referenced by various abilities (Humanity from Vampire, Rage from Werewolf, etc), the GM of a given scene is encouraged to attempt to determine a given character's equivalents in these stats as the need arises (if a solution has not already been presented in Crossover Rules). Charts denoting the various levels of each are provided below: * Gnosis * Humanity * Rage If a GM decides on a rating for your character, please include this on your wiki page and +gminfo for future gms to utilize. = Experience and Advancement = We do not utilize an experience system. See the Character Advancement page for more information on ways to increase your character's statistics. = Further Information = See Balance Issues for further modifications to the core rules as the wizstaff sees fit. Category:Reference